Dent and Takeshi! Gyarados's Outrage! part 2
by Master Of Malor
Summary: A story inspired by the episode: Dent and Takeshi! Gyarados's Outrage! Which is a crossover between Cilan and Brock in the Johto region. I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO POKEMON, NINTENDO AND GAMEFREAK DO! ALL I OWN IS MY OC AND THE NEW TEAMS I GAVE CILAN AND BROCK
1. A new hero, and old allies

_Hey guys, you might be wondering why I'm uploading this instead of my Pokémon Ranger fic, well I have a little background information on that._

 _Earlier, one of my friends sent me a link to an episode of the Pokémon Chronicles anime, a series based on the side characters of the Pokémon world. He sent me the link to an episode called:_ **Dent and Takeshi! Gyarados's Outrage!** _This episode was a crossover between Brock and Cilan, and I felt inspired to write a story centered on this. So here are a few chapter notes. Go watch the episode for yourself here  
_ _watch?v=_Y3KEYwaFhE_ __

 _1.) Since the episode takes place in Jhoto, I decided to make another OC based on my multiple soul silver playtroughs just with different moves. Here's the team, (note this is in the same format as my Ranger team, and don't' make fun of these names I was 9)_

 _Feraligator: torrent. Ice fang, hydro pump, crunch, dragon pulse  
Ampharos: static. Thunderbolt, signal beam, fire punch, cotton spore  
Heracross: swarm. Aerial ace, megahorn, earthquake, focus blast  
Donphan: sturdy. Rollout, giga impact, stone edge, earthquake  
Houndoom: flash fire. Fire fang, flamethrower, bite, feint attack  
Mammoswine: oblivious. ice beam , ancient power, blizzard, iron head_

 _2.) They do only have 4 moves in this because I want to remind myself of that team. I also have to use moves from their actual inventory._

 _3.) if I plan on making any of these in the future , I'll use the 4 move formula, any set in Otaken or in any of my "join the adventure of…" stories won't have this limitation._

 _4.) My main character's name is a shoutout to one of my old friends who lent me their copy of Pokémon Crystal._

 _5.) This character is not trying to get Gym badges, but is rather just trying to have a journey_

 _6.) My team has no nicknames cause I never really used them, I started actually nicknaming them about a couple months ago_

 _7.) This is using their anime teams, plus a few additions from Jhoto._

 _8.) THIS IS NON-CANNON, AS I DO NOT OWN POKEMON_

 _9.) This is an exception to rule 7. Technically , Brock only has 1 known Pokémon on hand, that being Crogunk, however, I'm going to say he has the following Pokémon for the sake of variety ( these are just the Pokémon, we do not know any new moves and /or their abilities.  
Crogunk  
Chansey  
Steelix  
Ludicolo  
Forretress  
Crobat (cause why not)_

 _10.) This will be a 2 part series, and all of this will influence my personal Pokémon world, (yes all of my Pokémon fics will be in the same universe_

 _NOW LET'S BEGIN!_

 **MAHOGANY TOWN** __

 _What a day_ I think to myself as I lay down under the stars in my sleeping mat, today I reached Mahogany town and met THE PRYCE, I met him and he actually evaluated Mammoswine, and eh said he was surprised about the speed and pure bulk of my Pokémon, he asked if I wanted a battle, but I politely declined saying I will challenge him when I believe I am ready. Now as I'm resting I throw out my team's Pokeballs and threw them up into the sky. The cries of these Pokémon could be heard loud and clear throughout the small little woods outlining the Lake of Rage. I looked at Feraligator and was about to go Surfing on his back , when I heard a loud splashing in the water, and a large mass moving closer to the shore.

Upon closer inspection, I saw there was a fishing rod dancing in the lake, causing small ripples in the otherwise tranquil water. Following the line to its source I saw a man with green hair saying "this is how I prove I am a fishing connoisseur, "as he managed to snag a Qwilfish straight from the water. I got up to talk to him and start a battle when he looked at me and I took in his outfit. He looked like a waiter and his stance as well as the way he said "hello there, what are you up to" made me think that this guy was... Unique. "Hello, my name is Robert, and I'm on a journey throughout the Jhoto region, who you are? " I asked as he said "I'm Cilan, I'm a Pokémon connoisseur as well a Gym leader in Unova. I'm traveling the region to sharpen my skills" we shook hands as a thought came to my head " sir, could you evaluate my Pokémon, I mean , I don't want to take advantage of you it's just that, I want to make sure that my Pokémon don't hate me or anything . " I started to ramble on as he said " no worries, I'd be delighted to help , now let's see" he then took a moment to look over my team , analyzing them as well as writing things down on a small notepad. After about 30 minutes of this he said "you have a team which values you and each other, and I haven't seen a bond this strong since I was traveling with one of my friends." We both smiled and he said "I notice you've got a small fire going , do you mind if I make us a meal" he said reaching into his pack for supplies, I moved his hands away from the bag saying" no , it's not needed , don't worry about it" he then moved back into a position where he was facing the pack and said firmly " I insist , you let me sharpen my connoisseur abilities, let me repay you" I wanted to stop him, but my stomach and the temptation for a hot meal took control as I said " sure" he then put a small pot on the fireplace and started cooking away.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS DELICOUS" I shouted with glee as I devoured a soup which, Cilan told me it what it was made of, but frankly I couldn't care less, all that mattered was the fact that it tasted like a giant rainbow which shot lasers of deliciousness at the bomb of flavor. "thank you so much "Cilan said as he started picking up the plates, I sat him down and took care of the dishes and I then asked him "hey Cilan, would you mind traveling with me for a little bit, I wouldn't mind a little companionship" he agreed saying its 'just like old times' whatever that means, and he brought over his sleeping mat and threw out his Pokémon, a Pansage, a Crustle, a Stunfisk and a Skiploom. Our Pokémon played while Cilan and I discussed where we should go next, "there's a tournament going on in Blackthorn, Ground types only, so if you wanna put Stunfisk in "I pondered when I heard a roar come from Feraligator which meant one thing, Poison type in the area.

You may be wondering how I can tell there's' a Poison type just from Feraligator's roars, it's a long story involving a Weezing which I don't wanna go into, but it has resulted in Feraligator's mistrust of the type. Cilan heard this to, and we went to investigate, I returned Donphan to his ball as he did the same for Crustle. We were searching around for what seems like forever when we heard a loud _crooo, gunk_ and the sounds of someone moaning in pain. We then saw a small camp where a Crogunk was carrying some man off away from the camp, and a young girl about 20 years old. I was going to stop the Pokémon from committing kidnapping but Cilan said "hey it's the lady connoisseur" and went after the Crogunk. We followed and then heard a voice saying "would ya knock it off already?!" in anger. After passing through a few bushes we then found a man yelling at the Crogunk in incoherent gibberish as he then saw Cilan and said " hello there , it's nice to see you again" the two gave each other a quick hand shake and I said to Cilan " you know this guy?" Cilan nodded and said "we met a few days ago, he helped heal my Pansage from a Flamethrower, and he's a Pokémon breeder and a Pokémon Doctor" I went to shake hands with the man and said "name's Robert, how about you?" The man looked at me and said "name's Brock, Pewter City gym leader, at your service" with a bow, I looked over and saw Cilan's mouth agape with shock, but didn't question it. I then asked Brock if he would like to stay at our camp to which he agreed and we headed back with some obvious questions forming in Cilan's head.

As we all went to go to sleep, I passes out cold in my sleeping mat, however my two companions did not.  
Cilan: uhh Brock,  
Brock: yeah?  
Cilan: well two things, 1 my name is Cilan, and 2 were your travel buddies with Ash Ketchum  
Brock: you know Ash?  
Cilan: yeah, we traveled around Unova together, I've heard a lot about, form what he tells me you're quite the trainer.  
Brock: well maybe we should have a battle when we go our separate ways, sound like a plan?  
Cilan: it sounds like this is going to be quite the recipe.  
As the two shook hands a bromance was formed as our heroes fell off into sleep.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**  
As we got up and prepared for the day, I made the proposition to the group to go to Mahogany Town to restock on supplies, the others agreed and we set off. When we reached the Pokémon Center we saw Nurse Joy and calmly said to Brock "don't start flirting." He looked at me I gave him a light punch in the arm. I then overheard several kids talking about the "rare Pikachu" which immediately sparked my interest (see what I did there) as I asked Nurse Joy what this Pokémon was. She took a small gasp and started to talk "the rare Pikachu, apparently it has some very unique attacks as well as the fact that it has the ability to produce a thunderbolt so powerful it is rumored to damage ground types!" Brock and Cilan took a step back as I said "where can we catch it."

We gave our farewell to Nurse Joy as we headed towards the thick jungle where the Pikachu was supposed to live, we made the trek into the brush when I asked the unspoken question "when we find this thing, who's gonna catch it?" the three of us shared uneasy glances when finally it was Cilan who said "you should" Brock nodded and said "both of us have had plenty of experience with a Pikachu. " I gave both of them a fistbump while saying "thank you" and we continued our quest. About half-way through the forest we heard a growl of some kind , followed by a series of stones being shot in our direction ," CROGUNK , ROCK SMASH" Brock yelled as he threw out a Pokeball, instantly the Frog jumped and destroyed the stones with amazing precision and strength. I looked at the bush where the stones came from, and saw an object about 2 ft. tall charging us, " DUCK" I called as a Larvatar with a powerful Iron Head ripped through the bush and landed a few feet away from my head. Brock was the first to react "CROGUNK, BRICK BREAK" he commanded as the frog jumped up and slammed into the Pokémon with enough force to shake the nearby ground and cause the ground around it to crack. The Larvatar stepped back and launched a Dark Pulse at Crogunk, dealing quite a bit of damage, then Crogunk, without command form Brock, leapt forward and a blue energy surrounded Crogunk's fist as he made contact. The attack was formed into an Ice Punch, uppercut style and was enough to do the Larvatar out. Brock looked at the Pokémon and got out a Pokeball, then looking at Cilan and me for approval, we both nodded and he threw the ball at Larvatar, a small _VROOOM VROOOM CLICK_ was heard as the Larvatar was caught.

 _AND HERE WE ARE, PART 1 IS COMPLETED. I do plan on finishing both this and the Ranger fic, it's just that I want to wrap this one up while the creative juices are flowing. And consider this my thanksgiving gift to you. I might as well get this out before you people start murdering each other for my little Pony dolls on Black Friday._


	2. warriors of old

_Here we are guys, PART 2, there's nothing I need to say here SO LETS GO_

 _Robert's team  
_ _Feraligator: torrent. Ice fang, hydro pump, crunch, dragon pulse  
Ampharos: static. Thunderbolt, signal beam, fire punch, cotton spore  
Heracross: swarm. Aerial ace, megahorn, earthquake, focus blast  
Donphan: sturdy. Rollout, giga impact, stone edge, earthquake  
Houndoom: flash fire. Fire fang, flamethrower, bite, feint attack  
Mammoswine: oblivious. ice beam , ancient power, blizzard, iron head_

 _Brock's team (moves unknown)  
Crogunk  
Chansey  
Steelix  
Ludicolo  
Forretress  
Crobat  
_ _  
NOW LET US BEGIN  
_ As Brock went to grab the ball which contained his freshly caught Larvatar, a thought crossed my mind " Brock, " I went to ask, but stopped . "What is it?" he asked, I then spit out what I was thinking "you know that Larvatar on travel near its nest, right" Brock nodded , then realized what I was getting at, and he said " RUNNN" as the 3 of us quickly ran away, despite not being chased by anything in particular. Or at least, that's what we thought. However we knew we were wrong when a powerful loud roar echoed throughout the forest, and a Tyranitar emerged from the forest, letting out a loud bellow. As we ran, we had to stop once we reached some sort of underbrush, the vines and growth cascading over each other in a labyrinth. The three of us knew we would have no chance of outrunning Tyranitar now, I knew that while Cilan did have a Pansage, that would be enough, this is a job for Feraligator. As I threw out his Pokeball, I saw with my own eyes a Tyranitar much larger than average. It stood at about 9 feet, much taller than the average Tyranitar (which stands at about 6.6) and was unleashing a powerful Hyper beam attack. "Feraligator" I called, "Dragon Pulse!" my trusted starter obeyed instantly and a rush of pure dragon energy emitted from its mouth, colliding with Tyranitar's hyper beam creating an epic explosion. When the smoke cleared it looked as though Tyranitar was using another attack, what was interesting however, was the fact that Tyranitar seemed to be holding its arms up, towards the sun. Cilan seemed to understand first and yelled " IT'S A SOLAR BEAM"

I wasn't fast enough , the beam shot with a strange heat and hit Feraligator right in the chest, sending him recoiling into a nearby tree. There was no hope, we were going to die, and I knew it wasn't because we captured Larvatar, it's because we were on its turf, and we weren't going to be able to leave. I prayed to Arceus above to let us live, and my wish was granted, in the form of a thunder bolt which actually damaged the Tyranitar. We turned to see who our savior was, and what we saw a Pikachu, wearing a cocky grin as its tail swayed from side to side with confidence. I heard Brock and Cilan both say "it's not the same one" and I wondered what they meant, but that could be settled later, right now, this Pikachu was the only thing saving us from utter death, and I think we needed to help it.

"GO HERACROSS" I shouted letting the beetle free from its Pokeball. Heracross emerged, and instantly saw the threat. "Heracross, Focus blast" I told her. She gave me a smile and launched her Focus blast, in her signature bizarre zig-zag pattern. The orb smacked directly into Tyranitar and the beast barely moved from the impact and went to fire another Hyper beam, the Pikachu was the one to respond however, and blocked the beam with a Thunder attack. Tyranitar was approaching, we all knew it, and soon we wouldn't be able to stop it. We are going to have to throw everything we've got into this. Cilan threw out Pansage and told him to use solar beam and Stunfisk to use mud shot whilst Brock ordered a just sent out Crogunk to use karate chop and told Ludicolo to use Hydro Pump. All the while Pikachu was launching a series of Iron Tails and Heracross was using Earthquakes to stun the beast, followed by a well-aimed Focus Blast. It occasionally fired at us, however, the Earthquakes would be able to throw his footing off and eh would fire off into the sky, though I do feel bad for any flying types in the area. However it did hit, it managed to fire a final solar beam, directly at Pikachu. "STOP "I screamed running over and pushing the attack out of the way, the blow hitting my stomach and sending into a nearby boulder, definitely cracking a few ribs. Pikachu was safe though, and that's what mattered. As I stood up on shaky legs I then commanded Heracross to use our special combo routine attack. Heracross understood and used Aerial Ace to sly up to Tyranitar's mouth, then summoning all of its strength, she used a Focus Blast and aimed directly into the mouth of the vile creature. The affect was immediate, as we saw Tyranitar fall down into the forest depths, and a thunderous crash was heard when it did. I looked to Brock, Cilan then finally to the Pikachu, and then all I saw was black.

What I saw next was pure white, and then Officer Jenny, not much of a shift to be honest. Looking to my left I saw Brock and Cilan from a window of some sort, and THE PICKAHU, it was on Brock's shoulder. He must have caught that too, well for him. However what baffled me more was that my Feraligator and my Heracross were in the room, helping Nurse Joy with carrying items, checking on me etc. I tried to get up when I heard Feraligator let out his cry of happiness "FER FERALIGATOR!" as he came to hug me. I accepted the embrace and then felt Heracross' horn on my hand, I then went to Heracross and hugged him too, and was about to get up when Nurse Joy saw what was going on and said " no, you stay in bed , you still have 3 broken ribs" I then looked at her and said " I know a guy who suffers hits like this daily, and keeps going , so I think I'll be fine " I smirked as I walked out, but in order to make Nurse Joy not sue me. I fell down a little and decided to grab a wheelchair. As I rolled myself out of the hospital, I saw Brock and Cilan leaving, as if they had gotten a daily schedule of set times. I then rolled to them and said "you guys don't wait for me, rude" they took a second to realize it's me, then they smiled and walked over, congratulating me on recovering.

After about 20 minutes of casual conversation I went to Cilan and asked "so, how's Pikachu treating you" he took a moment to realize what I meant and said "oh I didn't' catch him." He then looked at Pikachu "he's been waiting for you." He concluded as I stood in shock and went to Pikachu and said " lets BATTLE"

We moved over to the arena next to the Pokémon center, where I went to grab my pokeball for Donphan and threw It up into the air, as a flash of light was emitted as the mighty elephant emerged. I started the battle by commanding Donphan to use Stone Edge on Pikachu, as part of my strategy for fast Pokémon. Pikachu managed to dodge the attack, but was seemingly trapped inside a prison of stone. _Now's my chance_ I thought, and pointed to the now trapped Pikachu, "GIGA IMPACT" I shouted as Donphan charged at the mouse with all of its strength. Pikachu seemed to know this was coming and countered with a powerful electro ball which managed to cancel out Giga impact, my mind then flashed back to what Nurse Joy said and I mentally face palmed myself. _This thing can attack ground types_ I then looked closer and saw Donphan with little to no damage _thank god for that special training_ I realized when I remembered there was a battle going on right now, which I was gonna win. Pikachu didn't miss a beat and appeared to be using Iron tail, trying to overpower Donphan, that however wouldn't work , at least if what I planned goes correctly " DONPHAN, ROLLOUT" the Pokémon curled up and dodged the attack, only to come back around and strike Pikachu in the back. I'm judging by the fact that Pikachu lost a good amount of HP form that attack meant it was a critical hit. "AGAIN" I cried over and over, as Pikachu tried to dodge the swarm of attacks I was throwing at it. It was over however, when my Donphan got hit by a hidden power, from Pikachu, it was official, Donphan took a lot more damage than he should have, however, even if it was a supereffective attack. I then realized my error. Pikachu lowered Doniphan's stamina, tired him out so that hidden power can be effective. Donphan, however wasn't going to give up that easily, and stood up with gumption and let out one final attack, summoning power the likes of which I've never seen, the energy enveloping Donphan's body before turning into a sphere and being launched at Pikachu. The effect was obvious as Pikachu's body was sent into the ground with a small cloud of dust enveloping the arena. What I saw when the smoke cleared was a Pikachu, fainted form the power of Donphan's attack.

Pikachu was immediately healed up at the Pokémon Center, and we saw him come out all smug and tough, ready for another fight. I went on my knees and looked at Pikachu and said" listen Pikachu, my Pokémon and I are going to go to Blackthorn City, and thought maybe you would like to come with us?" Pickup smiled and said "pica pica!" while climbing onto my shoulder. I smiled and said "wait till Ash hears about this, he's going to be like "you cut, you copying me?!" I say, and see both of my companions' jaws drop out of surprise.

 _well there we are this story has officially ended, and I want to say thank you_

 _let malor's light flow through you_


End file.
